A Collection of Songfics
by TeeBee
Summary: This is going to be a story in which every chapter is a different songfic. This is my first try at them, so please review!
1. Close Every Door to Me

AN: I don't know if I'm doing this right, since this is my first time writing songfic. Am I supposed to include a story along with it, or just a song?  
  
Anyway, I'm a HUGE sucker for all those sweet, sad, cute stories of Harry's life before Hogwarts. You know the ones, the ones that show him all lonely and hurting and everything. So this is a place devoted entirely to sad Harry songfic.  
  
Go read my other stories, I promise they're better than this will undoubtedly be.   
  
Disclaimer: "Close Every Door to Me" belongs to Tim Rice, who wrote it. Andrew Lloyd Webber did the music. It's from the play "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." JK Rowling owns the characters and all of the non-song parts.  
  
A/N again: I had to change some of the lyrics to fit in with the story. You can insert this into the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten misrable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.  
  
Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me,  
Bar all the windows   
and shut out the light.  
  
He managed to say, "Go-cupboard-stay-no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.  
  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me,  
Darken my daytimes,   
And torture my night!  
  
If my life were important I   
Would ask, will I live or die?  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world.  
  
"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.  
  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A life of my own.  
  
He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was, because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's ...  
  
Just give me old rags  
Instead of real clothes  
Forget all about me   
And let me decay  
  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person,  
Destroy me completely,   
Then throw me away.  
  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world!  
  
He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.  
  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
I still know that I   
Am never alone!  
  
"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard."  
  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A life of my own.


	2. Homework!

Homework!

A/N: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are given a book report on the Harry Potter books. Strangely, their reactions are much like those of Charlie Brown and his friends when they are given a book report on Peter Rabbit. If you've heard the song you'll be able to follow this, if not ... good luck!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. I was just having fun with her creations. The song is from the movie "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" and was written originally for the musical of the same title by Clark Gesner.

Ron:  
A book report on Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Po- 

Hermione:  
A book report on Harry Potter, Harry Po-

Harry:  
A book report on Harry Potter, Po-

Neville:  
A book report on Harry Po-

ALL  
-Otter.

Ron  
Harry Potter is this stupid book  
About a stupid boy who learns  
Magic at a special magic school.  
He counts the words so far  
Hmm. 82 to go.

HARRY  
The name of the book about which  
This book report is about is  
Harry Potter which is about this  
wizard.  
I found it very-  
I liked the part where-  
It was a-

It reminded me of "Narnia"  
And the part where Lucy must help out these creatures  
named Dufflepuds who're very strange.  
And she goes through the great house in search of a book  
That will make them visible again.  
And she finds the spell book and reads it with glee  
And she learns different spells, for things like beauty  
And the lion appears and tells her she's wrong  
And she finds the right spell and says it before long  
And the magician appears and she turns in alarm-  
Harry Potter did sort of that kind of thing too.

RON  
The other people's name was Lord Voldemort.  
counts to 24  
Ohh!

HERMIONE  
In examining a book such as Harry Potter, it is important that  
the superficial chracteristics of its deceptively simple plot  
should not be allowed to blind the reader to the more substancial  
fabric of its deeper motivations. In this report I plan to discuss the  
sociological implications of great pressures so  
tremendous as to drive an otherwise ordinary boy to  
perform so outstandingly in difficult tasks which had previously been far too complicated.  
I also hope to explore the personlaity of one Lord Voldemort in his terrifying role as the enemy.

Harry Potter is established from the start as a benevolent hero  
and it is only with the onslaught of social pressures, that the seams in his moral fabric ...

NEVILLE (overlapping)  
If I  
Start writing now, when I'm  
Not really rested, it could  
Upset my thinking, which is  
Not good at all. I'll get a  
Fresh start tomorrow, and it's  
Not due till Wednesday, so I'll  
Have all of Tuesday, unless  
Something should happen. Why does  
This always happen, I should  
Be outside playing, getting  
Fresh air and sunshine, I work  
Best under pressure, and there'll  
Be lots of pressure, if I  
Wait till tomorrow, I should  
Start writing now. But I if I  
Start writing now, when I'm  
Not really rested, it could  
Upset my thinking, which is  
Not good at all.

RON  
The name of the boy was Harry.  
counts to 31  
Yes!

HARRY  
Lucy turned to the man in alarm – ah!  
But he made sure she was not left in fear - hah!  
They ate a meal and they laughed at the Duffs, ah!  
'Cause they were strange.

RON  
35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40.

HARRY  
Then they could return to their ship - weeee!  
They didn't even need to try and fight - zing!  
The magician gave them items they could use - ah!  
Magical items.  
That performed magic.  
Just like wizards.  
Who do magic a lot  
As you can tell  
From the story  
Of Harry Potter  
Which this report  
Is about.

NEVILLE  
How do they expect us to  
Write a book report  
Of any quality  
In just two days

How can they  
Conspire to  
Make life so mis'rable  
And so effectively  
In so many ways

RON  
There were children  
At the school

Such as Harry and Ron  
And Malfoy and Crabbe  
And Goyle and Pansy  
And Seamus and Neville  
And Katie and Angelina  
Oliver, Alicia, Hermione  
Lavender, Parvati, and Fred.

HERMIONE  
Not to mention the extreme pressure exterted on him  
by the adults in his life: Ollivanders, Dumbledore, and Hagrid!

CHARLIE  
If I  
Start writing now, when I'm  
Not really rested, it could  
Upset my thinking, which is  
Not good  
At all

HARRY  
The name of the book  
About which  
This book report is  
About is

Harry Potter,  
Harry Potter

HERMIONE  
What drove an otherwise  
Normal

To perform  
Acts of

This magnitude?  
This magnitude!

RON  
Harry Potter is this stupid book  
About a stupid boy who learns  
Magic at a special magic school.

Magic school,  
magic school,

75,76, 77,78,79,80, 81, 82.

RON  
And they were very, very, very, very, very, very  
Happy to be safe.

HARRY  
The end.

RON  
...94, 95. The very, very, very end.

HERMIONE  
A-men

NEVILLE  
A book report on Harry Pot-ter


	3. Ants!

Summery: The ants are marching to a different beat ...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related belongs to JK Rowling. I have no idea who "The Ants Go Marching One by One" belongs to!

A/N: This is an excellent song to sing when trying to annoy your older/younger siblings.

The ants go marching one by one  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching one by one  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching one by one  
The little one stops to tell Malfoy he's dumb  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching two by two  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching two by two  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching two by two  
The little one stops to use some Floo  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching three by three  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching three by three  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching three by three  
The Half Blood Prince, who could it be?  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching four by four  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching four by four  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching four by four  
What do we want? More and more ...  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching five by five  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching five by five  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching five by five  
Sirius Black is still alive!  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching six by six  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching six by six  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching six by six  
The little one stops to KILL BELLATRIX!  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching seven by seven  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching seven by seven  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching seven by seven  
Take Sirius back from heaven  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching eight by eight  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching eight by eight  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching eight by eight  
Harry's safe within Hogwarts' gates  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching nine by nine  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching nine by nine  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching nine by nine  
Harry cries "Voldy, you're mine!"  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ants go marching ten by ten  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching ten by ten  
Hurrah, Hurrah!  
The ants go marching ten by ten  
When we're done with the series we'll read 'em again  
And they all go marching  
Down ... to the ground ... to get out ... of the rain  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

A/N: Got a better line? Put it in a review and most likely I'll add it!


	4. Welcome to my Life

Disclaimer: Lyrics from the song "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan. Text taken from various locations in OotP. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling, a wonderfully talented person.

A/N: I heard this song on the radio and connected it to Harry Potter right away. These are Harry's very messed-up thoughts on his life. It's not what I usually do, but I thought it somehow fit Harry in his more self-pitying moods.

* * *

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you? Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

****

**

* * *

**

**"Running away, are we?"**

**An invisible barrier seperated him from the rest of the world. He was – he had always been – a marked man.**

****

* * *

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

No you don't know what it's like to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

But no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like...

Welcome to my life

**

* * *

**

**He clapped Harry on the shoulder and lef the pantry, leaving Harry standing alone in the dark.**

* * *

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding?

**

* * *

**

**"She believes the _Daily Prophet_?" said Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"**

* * *

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

No you don't know what it's like to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

But no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like...

Welcome to my life

**_

* * *

_**

**_He doesn't want to be on his own with me_, Harry thought. _Not after what he heard Moody say …_**

* * *

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabs you in the back

You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work, it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like...

**

* * *

**

**"_A lovely person who made a mistake? _She sold us all out, including you!"**

* * *

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

But no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like...

**

* * *

**

**"Aaaaaah … did you _love_ him, little baby Potter?"**

* * *

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

But no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like...

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life


End file.
